Case Closed Black webs
by Steph2
Summary: Summary: When several children end up dead due to 'accidental' deaths. Conan and Ai are on the run soon after. They realize that the BO know how they are and get help from a unexpected source Phantom Thief Kid.
1. Prolouge to darkness

Prolouge

It was a dark and stormy night as a familiar black car drove down the road. Inside were two men who if you looked at them funny you'd regret it.

In the backseat was another person who seemed to be very annoyed as he looked at a paper.

"That Kid..." The man said, "he's going to ruin us."

"I find it amusing," Vodka said, "You can't even find a phantom."

"And for being so skilled when you killed him before," Gin replied.

"Ah shut up," Snake said, "The Phantom Thief is tricky once we get Pandora we'll kill him easily."

"It'd be easier if you had remembered his face," Gin answered, "than you could find him easily."

"And be like you?" Snake asked, "You don't even remember the face of half the people you kill," Snake said, "maybe you should take your own advice."

"I won't hesitate to kill you right now," Gin said.

The cell phone in the car went off and Gin answered it.

"Yes?" he asked and listened to the voice, "I see very interesting."

Snake just listened knowing whoever was on the phone had great respect with Gin.

"I understand," Gin said and hung up.

Gin smiled and Snake sighed.

"What's the smile for?" Snake asked.

"Our Poison..." Gin said, "It has a side effect."

"A Side Effect really..." Snake said, "why is that making you smile?"

"Because it looks like we get to hunt down some old friends," Gin said, "And this time they won't survive."

"You go do that I have other business to attend to," Snake replied, "like killing a Phantom again."

(And that's that for the prolouge. If the black organization is a bit off I'll fix it later) 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dance with Danger

Conan POV

"Why are we going to another party?" Richard asked, "just because Serena invited us.

" Dad it'd be rude if we refused," Rachel said.

"But I have work to do," Richard said.

'Like getting drunk…' Conan thought.

"Dad drinking is not work," Rachel said.

"I don't feel like it," Richard answered.

"Honestly…" Rachel said, "She said her dad's showing off this diamond called Red Rain."

"I'll come Rachel," Conan replied.

"Alright," Rachel said smiling, "we can have fun without dad there."

'Finally no Richard…' Conan thought.

The phone rang and Richard answered it.

"What is it?" he asked, "turn on the tv okay sure."

Conan walked over and turned it on since Richard seemed to have lost the remote.

"And once again Phantom Thief kid strikes again," The reporter said, "the note arrived at our station an hour ago saying 'Tonight at a party I will steal the rain'"

'Steal the rain?' Conan thought.

"Stupid Thief no one can steal the rain," Richard said.

'Red rain…wait rain' Conan thought, 'he's after that diamond.'

"Rachel didn't you say Serena's dad was showing off a diamond called Red Rain?" Conan asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

"I got it," Richard said, "I've figured out his note Kid's going after that diamond."

'I got it first…' Conan thought.

"I've changed my mind," Richard said, "let's go to that party."

'Just when I thought I'd have a normal day…' Conan thought.

Kaito POV

"Are you sure this is wise Master Kaito?" Jii asked, "Isn't it dangerous?"

"Of course it is but it's not like I can let this jewel go by without checking it," Kaito said putting on a tuxedo for the party, "I have to find out if it's Pandora."

"But if you should be found out…" Jii said, "Your father would never forgive me."

"So you keep saying," Kaito said, "Relax I got this."

"Of course," Jii said, "just be careful."

"Don't worry," Kaito said, "This'll be a walk in the park."

Kaito heard a knock at his door and saw Aoko wearing a blue dress with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Well how do I look?" She asked.

"Like your wearing a dress," Kaito said, "You really need to wear pants sometimes."

She glared at him and sighed.

Deep down he thought she was beautiful but he had to play around with her.

"Relax you look good," Kaito said, "can't take a joke can you?"

"Always with the jokes," Aoko said, 'but thanks you look good too but seriously can you ever get your tie fixed right?"

"Does it look that bad?" Kaito asked.

"It looks like a two year old did it," Aoko said, "Hold still."

"Why are we going to this party?" Kaito asked.

"Because Kid will be there and I wanted to see my dad finally catch him," Aoko said fixing his tie still.

"More like Kid make him look like a fool again," Kaito said.

Aoko glared and tightened the tie around Kaito's neck angry.

"Okay I'm sorry…" He managed and she loosened it, "I'm hoping to see it too."

"Good," She said fixing the tie and sighed, "well let's go."

"Yes mam," he said.

Conan POV

Conan sat at the kids table at the party much to his dismay thanks to Richard.

Flashback

"Okay here's your table," A waiter said, "Detective moore, Miss Rachel Moore and…"

"The kid can sit at the kids table," Richard said.

"Dad," Rachel said.

"He's a kid so he sits over there," Richard replied.

Conan sighed and was planning revenge on Richard later.

End Flashback

"Conan," Rachel said coming over with Serena, "we're going to check out the diamond want to come?"

"Alright," Conan said seeing Inspector Nakamori already talking to some security guards.

Kaito POV

"So that's the diamond huh?" Kaito asked looking at the blood red diamond in the case, "pretty cool."

"I wonder how Kid plans to steal it," Aoko said, "I the only ways out are the doors and they have to have a password."

"That's easy he won't get out," Nakamori said, "Only I know the password so he won't escape."

'That's what you think' Kaito thought.

"Hey Inspector Nakamori," Conan said coming over, "you going to catch Kid?"

"Of course he won't get away this time," He said.

'Great he's here…' Kaito thought.

"Dad won't you introduce us?" Aoko asked.

"Oh right this is Conan he's a pretty good little detective for a kid," Nakamori said, "this is my daughter Aoko and her friend Kaito."

"Hello," Aoko said, "Nice to meet you."

"What she said," Kaito said.

"Be nice," Aoko said, "really Kaito you have to be nice to kids."

Kaito sighed and played nice to the kid and realized it was getting about the time to start the show.

"Hey I'll be right back have to use the bathroom," he said.

"Oh okay," She said.

He left leaving Aoko to talk Rachel and Serena.

Conan was looking at the jewel as he left as well.

Kaito went past the bathroom and pulled out a button activating a little thing he set up. The lights went out and he changed into his costume and snuck past the cops.

He reached inside and took the diamond and the lights came back on.

"Got you," Nakamori said, "No getting away this time."

"Oh dear you do have me," Kaito said, "whatever shall I do?"

He pulled out a device and hit the switch making the lights shatter and turn to smoke coming from the lights. Everyone started to cough and Nakamori to get rid of used the door to get the smoke out.

He darted out with the smoke leaving a cop nearby dressed like him as well.

"Kid," Nakamori said, "trying to use the door."

"But inspector…" The fake Phantom Thief said, "I'm not…"

"Get him," Nakamori said.

Meanwhile Kaito was on the roof looking at the jewel by pointing it at the moon. Again though it wasn't the jewel he was looking for.

"Not this one either," he said.

He expected the kid to appear but he didn't.

"Finally I figured if I waited you'd show yourself," A voice said that wasn't Conan or Nakamori.

'Why now?' he thought.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Kaito asked, "the place is covered with cops."

"You think that'll stop me?" Snake asked, "You have gotten in our way too many times."

"Really?" Kaito asked and mimicked a cops voice.

"Sir phantom thief kid's on the roof," He said.

"Got it," Nakamori said.

Snake heard footsteps coming and growled.

"You won't get away next time," he said escaping.

"Kid surrender," Nakamori said.

"Sorry Inspector I can't do that," he said throwing the diamond back and jumping off the roof.

He landed on a ledge and got back into the bathroom.

He quickly changed back and came out like normal acting like nothing happened.

As he stepped out he tripped over Conan who stayed to investigate.

"Hey kid what happened to the party?" Kaito asked, "this is why I never go to parties they hate me."

'Oh brother…' Conan thought.

Meanwhile…

"So you failed again I see," Vermouth said to Snake.

"Just get me out of here," Snake said, "what are Gin and Vodka up to?"

"Business," She said driving off with him on her bike.

And elsewhere a local house was on fire and a very familiar black car was next to it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dreams and Fears

It was dark and Kaito got back from the party. He was still a bit shaken up that Snake nearly got him that night.

"Not to mention that little detective nearly found me out," He said.

He remmembered after he bumped into the kid outside of the bathroom.

*Flashback*

"What are you still doing here anyways?" Kaito asked, "And seriously what happened?"

"Phantom Thief Kid came didn't you hear it?" Conan asked.

"Really?" Kaito asked, "I heard screams but I thought that was part of the party besides the door was locked."

He had been to the building earlier and set up a few traps including a mechanism that locked the bathroom door so he could use the excuse he was locked in the bathroom after he escaped.

Conan walked over and checked the door finding the mechanism.

"You're pretty smart for an elementry kid," Kaito said.

"You think so?" Conan asked with a smile.

"Conan are you in here still?" Rachel asked coming in, "Dad says we're going."

"Coming Rachel," Conan said running off with the mechanism.

"Hey wait shouldn't you give that to a cop or...?" Kaito asked seeing Conan leave with Rachel still having it.

"I hate that kid..." He said sighing.

"Kaito there you are," Aoko said, "where were you?"

"Locked in the bathroom," Kaito said, "but the cops took away the device for evidence I guess."

"Argh you're never there!" Aoko yelled, "You believe my dad can catch Kid but you never watch."

"Sorry I had to use the bathroom," Kaito said, "Besides he didn't get him this time...next time I'll stay around alright?"

"Okay," Aoko said, "Dad and I can give you a ride home."

"Alright," Kaito replied, "Relax one day he'll get him might not be today or tommorrow but he'll slip up I'm sure."

Aoko sighed and both left.

*End Flashback*

Kaito sighed and opened his front door walking in.

He locked it behind him and walked upstairs to his room deciding to get some sleep.

That night he heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs and went down to investigate. He had a flashlight with him and found a bottle of cooking oil dropped on the floor shattered.

He heard a squeak and saw a mouse run by on the counter and sighed.

"Stupid mice..." He said, "I'll have to get some traps tommorrow."

"If there is a tommorrow for you," Snake's voice said behind him.

Kaito froze hearing the voice.

'Why is he in my house?' he thought, 'does he know?'

"You know never would've guessed Kid was been you," Snake said, "All this time figured it was still that old one."

"How'd you find out?" Kaito asked.

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist," Snake said, "but you know...once I deal with you I'll kill that girlfriend of yours too."

"Leave her out of this," Kaito said, "She's not involved."

"As if," Snake said, "Now it's time to die boy for getting in our way."

He heard the shot of the gun and...

Kaito woke up from his bed sweating and sighed.

He noticed it was nearly morning and went downstairs to the kitchen finding everything where it belonged.

"Just a dream..." He said and turned on the television to the news.

"This just in," The announcer said, "A house was burned down last night near the supermarket police say it's only occupant was a small child who was killed by breathing in the smoke. It's unknown at this time what caused the fire..."

"Just a child?" Kaito asked, "Who'd leave a kid alone at night?"

"The parents of the child are refusing to talk to reporters at this time as they are getting the funeral arrangements ready," A reporter in front of the house, "but the people who knew the child are here making a small memorial for the child who was their best friend."

The report showed several kids at the burnt house and Kaito sighed thinking it was just a normal fire until he saw a black car in the background.

"That's..." He said, "but why start attacking kids?"

'I'm sure they're invovled somehow in that fire...' he thought, 'have to keep an eye out and if my dream was some sort of warning...'

Conan POV

Conan was at Dr. Agasa's house watching television with the same report.

"It's horrible isn't it?" Dr. Agasa asked working on some new invention of his.

"Yeah," Conan said, "where were the parents?"

"I don't know Jimmy," Dr. Agasa said, "but I investigated that mechanism you brought."

"And?" Conan asked, "Phantom Thief kid used it."

"Quite a masterpiece if you ask me," Dr. Agasa said, "whoever made it was quite skilled."

"Don't be so impressed," Conan replied, "I wonder why he'd bother to lock a bathroom door if he wasn't even in there."

"Who knows Jimmy?" Dr. Agasa asked, "it will yield no clues as who Phantom Thief kid is."

Conan sighed.

'Back to square one...' Conan thought sighing.

Ai came over and had a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" Conan asked.

"That boy on the news," She said, "I believe I saw him before."

"Where?" Conan asked.

"On a list for the black orgainization for elimination however he was older," Ai said.

'Oh no...it can't be...' Conan thought realizing it.

"Does this mean they know what the drug does?" Conan asked.

"I don't know..." Ai said, "this could be an accident as well."

Conan nodded hoping that was in but deep down felt like it was just he tip of the iceberg.

*Meanwhile*

"So that went well," Gin said, "labeling it as an accident."

"Yeah," vodka said, "the poice are pretty stupid."

"It's not over yet," Gin replied.

"What do you mean?" Vodka asked.

"There's still more of them out there and I'll have fun finding them all," Gin said smiling.

*Elsewhere*

Kaito was walking with Aoko on the streets while she talked about a show she watched on television.

"So the guy was really the..." She said and looked at him, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," He said, "go on who was the guy really?"

"The killer," Aoko said, "and boy were the people surprised."

"Ah must've been some show," Kaito said.

"Yeah," Aoko said, "You should watch it next time."

"I will," Kaito said and walked with her.

He saw a woman walk by him looking like a business woman and looked back.

"What is it now?" Aoko asked, "Don't tell me your looking at that lady."

"No," Kaito said, "sorry thought I saw someone I knew."

"Really?" Aoko asked, "a girl?"

"No," Kaito said, "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," Aoko said, "like I care if you look at girls."

"Sure," Kaito said, "c'mon let's go."

He looked back seeing the woman gone and sighed.

The lady meanwhile pulled out her cell phone and answered it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Where are you vermouth?" Gin asked.

"Worried about me?" She asked pulling off the black wig to reveal her blonde hair.

"Where were you?" Gin asked not caring about her question at all.

"Taking a little break," She said walking to her motorcycle, "I was bored waiting for you to call."

"Just get back here," Gin said hanging up right after.

She put her phone away and looked at Kaito walk with his friend Aoko.

"Good luck boy," She said, "wouldn't want Kid to take a fall."

She put her helmet on and drove off. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Close calls

Conan POV

Conan was in Dr. Agasa's lab still worried about the news report. He hoped it was just his imagination and it was just an accident but his gut told him otherwise.

He saw Ai doing something on the computer and walked over.

"What are you doing?" Conan asked.

"Looking at old newspaper articles," Ai said, "I was thinking about what you said about that party."

"Party?" Conan asked, "oh right that guy in the bathroom."

"I pulled up a blueprint of the building," Ai said, "the point where the cops said Kid jumped is directly above that bathroom."

"So that guy must've seen Kid," Conan said, "but why wouldn't he say anything?"

"I don't know…" Ai said, "I know the answer should be simple and right on the tip of my nose the only clue I've gotten is this article."

Conan found a chair and went to check it out.

'Explosion kills Magician' the title read.

"Today the magic world lost a great man Toichi Kuroba was killed when one of his magic tricks caused an explosion. No one else was hurt but the magician died instantly," Conan read, "What's this have to do with Kid?"

"Because after this incident Kid never appeared again not until recently," Ai said.

"But this guy died right?" Conan asked, "so it's not the same guy we know that."

"The new Kid must be someone close to this magician," Ai said, "I remember hearing something when I was still with the organization."

"What?" Conan asked.

"They were talking about how an operative named Snake killed a magician and made it look like an accident," Ai said, "And that he betrayed them because he wouldn't look for Pandora."

"What's Pandora?" Conan asked.

"A jewel," Ai said, "born into another gem and said to cry tears of immortality around a comet."

"Sounds like a superstition," Conan said.

"I don't know," Ai said, "that's all I heard about it."

"If they believe this gem can grant them immortality Kid must be looking for it…" Conan said.

"And it explains why he gives back the gems that aren't it," Ai said.

'Well that sort of solves one mystery…' Conan thought.

"There's more," Ai said, "Kuroba leaves behind a wife and one Son Kaito."

'Kaito…?' Conan thought, 'wait at the party was a guy named Kaito…'

"Ai can you find out where he lives?" Conan asked.

"Why?" Ai asked getting the address.

"Just trust me," Conan said.

"I need to go somewhere," Conan said and found Dr. Agasa, "Doctor you need to drive us to this address."

"Alright," Dr. Agasa said driving them to the address.

Kaito POV

Kaito was at home but had a guest in Aoko who just got back fishing with her father. And to his dismay she had a fish.

"Hey Aoko put the fish away," Kaito said, "you know I don't like fish."

"Well I do," Aoko said, "And I caught it all by myself today so I'm going to show it off."

"In front of me?" Kaito asked.

"Of course," Aoko said, "Your just jealous I caught one."

"As if…." Kaito said, "I can't stand fish why would I want to catch one?"

"But isn't it cute?" Aoko asked putting the fish close to Kaito's face.

"No way it's a demon with scales," Kaito said falling back scared of it.

"Ah you hurt Mr Fishington's feelings," Aoko said, "apologize."

"You named it?" Kaito exclaimed but sighed realizing what she was doing, "Your just picking on me now aren't you?"

"Yep," Aoko said, "it's revenge for picking on me all the time."

"Okay fine you win put the demon fish away…" Kaito said hearing the doorbell.

He walked over and looked through the window seeing Conan and Ai.

'Wonderful…' he thought.

"Who is it?" Aoko asked.

"Just some kids selling cookies I think," Kaito said, "they'll go away I'm sure."

"Katio," She said sighing and opened the door.

"Hello," Conan said smiling, "you're the nice girl from the party."

"That's me," Aoko said, "What brings you here?"

"We don't want any cookies," Kaito said.

Aoko pulled out the fish from the bag and threw it at Kaito who ran in terror of it.

"We came to do a report on Toichi Kuroba," Ai said, "for a school report."

"My old man?" Kaito asked, "Why him?"

"It's a report on magicians," Conan said, "And Dr. Agasa said he was a fan of your dad's."

"Well you can probably read it in a book," Kaito said, "Not sure what I could tell you…hey wait how'd you know where I lived?"

"Phone book," Ai said.

"Right…" Kaito said, "Well like I said I can't tell you much."

"You must know something," Conan said, "You're his son after all."

"Sorry kid," Kaito said, "he taught me some magic skills but that's it…the rest as I said you can read in a book."

"Oh…" Ai said, "I have to use the bathroom."

"First door on the left," Kaito said.

She walked in and Kaito looked at her suspiciously while Aoko kept Conan and Dr. Agasa busy with her fish catching tale.

He followed after Ai and found her sneaking around his room.

'What is she doing?' he thought.

"Hey bathroom is that way," Kaito said.

"Sorry," Ai said acting like a kid, "I was looking at this poster."

She pointed to the picture of Toichi in his room.

"Oh yeah that one," Kaito said, "probably one of the best I have of him."

"Kind of big for a poster though right?" Ai asked.

"Oh I guess so," Kaito said, "Never thought of it like that."

"It'd be easy to hide something behind that," Ai said walking towards the door, "but that's just what I think."

She ran out and Kaito looked at her suspicious again.

'Something tells me she's no ordinary little girl…' he thought looking at the wall, 'what would you do dad?'

He went back and saw Ai back with Conan.

"We should go kids," Dr. Agasa said, "before it gets dark."

"Right," Conan said, "sorry we bugged you."

"Oh no problem," Kaito said smiling, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

Ai looked at Kaito as the two walked away.

"Secrets can be deadly," She said and walked off.

Kaito sighed and saw them drive off. He looked back at Aoko and saw her holding the fish to his face again. He screamed and hid behind the couch.

Conan POV

"What'd you find?" Conan asked.

"Nothing," Ai said, "But I know he's hiding something…"

End Chapter 3

I had to add Aoko torturing Kaito with a fish and can totally see her doing that to get revenge. Also hope that Ai wasn't too out of character. Plz read ard review


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The darkness spreads Part 1

"So why are we going to this party?" Kaito asked, "Phantom thief kid isn't supposed to be there."

"Dad got an invitation and you promised you'd come with me," Aoko said.

"After you threatened me with a fish..." Kaito said dryly.

"And it did the trick," Aoko said, "but relax you don't have to wear a suit this time."

"Good," Kaito said, "don't want you strangling me again with my own tie."

"You asked for that," Aoko said.

"So who invited your dad?" Kaito asked.

"Some old friends of his," Aoko said, "from college I think."

"Yep and you two behave yourselves," Nakamori said.

"Can't promise anything from Kaito," Aoko answered, "but I will."

"Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior," Kaito said.

They all drove up to a new hotel in the mountains and saw it was about to rain.

"They're holding a party when a storm is coming in?" Kaito asked, "That's not very smart is it?"

"Don't worry about it," Nakamori said, "it's not supposed to get bad."

Kaito sighed and waited for them to arrive.

Conan POV

"Wow look at this place," Amy said, "it's so pretty."

"Yeah Rachel was nice inviting us here," George said.

'It's only because Serena invited her...' Conan thought.

Ai looked around and saw the host of the party with her daughter though she had read the woman didn't have any children.

"Something wrong?" Conan asked.

"No," Ai said, "it must be the weather being up here..."

Conan watched sensing Ai was hiding something. Ever since they had visited Kaito she was quiet but woudln't say way.

The host Mai Rose heard the door and opened it.

"Nakamori I'm so glad you could make it," She said.

"Anything for you Mai," He said smiling like he was in love.

"Dad don't make me tell mom on you," Aoko said.

"Don't think she'd care," Kaito replied.

Ai saw Kaito and watched him.

Kaito POV

Kaito sighed as Aoko lectured her dad and saw Ai looking at him again.

'If she's here than...' he thought, 'that detective is too.'

He looked and spotted Conan there as well along with the detective boys.

'Lovely...' he thought, 'well I'm not here for a jewel so they'll leave me alone I hope.'

"We meet again," Ai said walking over.

"Yeah small world," kaito said smiling.

'Really small world...' he thought.

A voice drowned out the other voices and Kaito saw Miss Rose with a microphone.

"Now before we start the party I would like to introduce you to my daugher Sydney Rose," She said, "She's staying with me for awhile and I'm hoping you all treat her with respect."

"Hmm didn't know Mai had a daughter..." Nakamori said, "strange."

Kaito watched boredly but was happy when the party started. He saw Aoko talking to Rachel Moore again and sat down at a table.

"Hello," A woman said, "I'm sorry but you look like someone I know."

"Sorry don't know you," Kaito said.

He saw a woman with blonde hair and black glasses.

He did know who she was as Kid but he'd keep his poker face up.

"Oh I'm sorry I mistook you for him," She said, "my name is Jodie Santemillion."

"Kaito Kuroba," He said.

"Kuroba...I've heard of that last name," She said, "was your father named Toichi Kuroba the famous magician?"

"Yeah you a fan of his?" Kaito asked.

"Yes a big fan," She said, "I was sad to hear about his accident."

"Oh yeah," Kaito said, "well I'm sure dad would've loved to meet you."

"Well it was an honor meeting his son," She said, "well I should be going."

She walked off to talk to Conan and Kaito sighed knowing she was lying about her last name.

'If the FBI is here there must be something about that girl Miss Rose says is her daugher...' Kaito thought.

Conan POV

"Conan," Jodie said walking over, "what a suprirse."

"Hello," Conan said acting innocent around the detective boys, "what brings you here?"

"Oh you know free food and such," she said smiling, "so have you solved many cases?"

"We've solved alot of cases," Amy said, "One day we'll be able to help the cops on big cases."

"Yeah our last case was helping find some kids dog," Mitch said.

"His brother took it," George said, "and we brought him to justice."

"My how brave of you," Jodie said.

The detective boys wandered off and Conan looked at Jodie.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"J O B, "She said spelling it out with a smile, "don't worry."

The lights suddenly cut out and Conan saw lightning in the distance.

'Did the storm knock out the power?' he thought.

Kaito POV

Kaito watched Jodie talk to Conan and sighed. He was heading to the bathroom and saw the power go out.

As he passed the stairs he heard footsteps one sounding light like a childs and two heavier ones.

The lights went out leaving everything pitch black and he heard a small scream of a child. He heard a thump on the steps and the lights turned back on.

He saw the little girl that Mai said was her daughter dead at the bottom of the stairs.

Nakamori ran in and saw the body.

"No Sydney," Mai said horrified.

"She must've fallen down the steps when the lights when off," Nakamori said, "looks like an accident."

"My baby..." Mai said.

"Hey you see anything?" Nakamori asked.

"No," Kaito said, "i was going to the bathroom."

"But you were also close to this," Nakamori said.

"It wasn't him," Conan said, "i was heading to the bathroom too and saw him heading the same way."

"So it was an accident," Nakamori said trying his cell but found it had no signal.

"The storm probably knocked out the phones too," Ai said.

Kaito looked at Conan seeing him with a serious look on his face.

'Another accident with a child invovled...' Conan thought, 'if it happened here than if it's them...'

"So I was right..." Ai said whispering, "they are attacking kids...and they're still here."

Kaito didn't hear what the two talked about but looked at the girl on the stairs.

'I definetly heard heavier footsteps up there before she fell...' he thought.

Little did Conan or Kaito know that they were in danger because they knew it was no accident.

End Part 1


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own case closed or magic Kaito

Chapter 5 The Darkness spreads part 2

Kaito and the rest had to stay in the main room while Nakamori investigated the crime scene which he considered an accident.

"Wow it's so sad…" Aoko said next to Kaito, "that little girl…"

"Yeah," Kaito replied, "but she's in a better place…"

"Kaito how could you say that?" Aoko asked, "That's so rude."

"Look it's bothering me too…" Kaito replied, "but I mean she's where no one can hurt her anymore…heaven or such."

"Oh…" Aoko said, "Yeah I guess but still…"

"Yeah guess I said it a bit rude too…" Kaito replied, "sorry Aoko."

"Well at least you know you messed up and admitted it," Aoko replied, "sorry I dragged you to this party."

"Hey I could've said no," Kaito said, "but I didn't now did I?"

"I know it's just…" Aoko started looking down.

"Oh relax your dad will figure this out in no time," Kaito replied, "Trust me I know these things."

"You think so?" Aoko asked.

"Yeah," Kaito replied, "he's a good detective despite not catching Kid yet…"

"Remind me to hit you later," Aoko said.

Meanwhile…

"So was she another one on that list?" Conan asked alone with Ai.

"Yes I believe so," Ai replied, "but if it was them they'd still be trapped here."

"Maybe they're still here," Conan said.

"Whose still here?" Aoko asked as she walked by and stopped.

"You two," Ai said, "we wanted to apologize for just asking you so much about your father Mister Kaito."

"Mister makes me feel so old…" Kaito said.

"Oh don't worry Mister Kaito you aren't old," Aoko joked.

"Shut up…" Kaito said.

Aoko giggled and heard her father walk into the room.

"I have a few announcements," Nakamori said, "One…I've declared this an accident."

'Well I can't blame them…no one saw much of anything in that black out' Conan thought, 'and it's pretty bad outside.'

"Second the storm outside is getting worse and we can't leave tonight," Nakamori said, "Miss Mai has decided to let us all stay here."

"Yes," Mai said walking in, "I am very sad but I do not want you all to get hurt by driving down the mountain."

"So we'll all be putting you in rooms shortly," Nakamori said.

Kaito sighed and looked out the window.

Later…

Kaito was in a room with Conan who was sleeping.

'Why of all people do I have to room with him?' Kaito thought.

He sat up and didn't turn on the light because it'd wake Conan up.

He went to the bathroom and came out hearing a noise outside the door.

He saw a note get pushed under the door and opened it.

'Meet me in the trophy room' it read.

Kaito looked at Conan sleeping and got a bad feeling about this note.

He went down anyways and saw a woman with black hair enter.

"I know you," Kaito said, "I saw you on the street."

"And I know you as well," She said pulling off the black wig to reveal blonde hair, "Phantom thief kid."

"How do you know that?" Kaito asked.

"I knew your father if you recall," She said, "He was my teacher…"

"So?" Kaito asked, "did you kill that child?"

"No but I know who did," She said, "And you know the truth."

"That it wasn't an accident yeah," Kaito replied.

"They know," She answered, "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you."

"And let you guys get away with it?" Kaito asked.

"It wouldn't be very safe for your friend Aoko if you told," She said, "and don't think we can't get to her."

"You wouldn't…" Kaito said serious.

"What happened to that famous poker face?" She asked, "Relax she won't be hurt as long as you keep quiet about all of this."

"I don't know," Kaito said, "It'd be fun to see you all in prison."

"Well in the end it's just me that knows your little secret," She said, "but I can have the others attack her easily and it's be a shame for such a pretty girl like her to suffer."

"Fine…" Kaito said, "But why not tell the others?"

"I find you interesting," She replied, "And If I told Snake about it he'd kill you."

"Snake?" Kaito asked.

"Yes," She said, "He's very interested in killing Kid again…"

She smiled and walked out of the room leaving Kaito closing his eyes.

"So we're in the same boat huh?" Conan asked coming in.

"What are you…?" Kaito asked, "You were…"

"I followed you and heard everything Kid…" Conan said.

"So what now?" Kaito asked, "You going to tell Nakamori and have me arrested?"

"No," Conan replied, "On what proof?"

"Yeah not like we can say I was talking to a woman in here…" Kaito said.

Chapter end

Thus begins the alliance of Kaito and Conan who are going to try to stop the Black organization. But will the 'people' Vermouth mentioned strike again? You'll have to read and find out.

(Sorry it took so long to post this though, I had several ideas that didn't pan out for this chapter and rewrote it like 10 times)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't Detective Conan or Magic Kaitou

Chapter 6: Dark Clouds

Kaito hated it when someone knew his secret. What was worse was he couldn't deny it this time since the Chibi detective found him out. He should've learned he should never underestimate the kid by now.

"Kaito are you ready go to school?" Aoko asked.

"Yeah let me get my bag," He said.

The storm had passed the night before and everyone was allowed to go home but it still bugged Kaito how that woman knew who he was though he had a feeling he met her in the past.

'She reminded me of Sharon Vineyard…' Kaito thought, 'I'll have to ask the kid about that later…'

He grabbed his bag and a small badge fell out of it.

Aoko picked it up and smiled.

"What's this?" Aoko asked.

"Oh that…" Kaito said, "Must belong to those kids who visited the other day…I'll give it back to them."

"Want me to come along?" Aoko asked.

"No thanks you have homework and stuff don't you?" Kaito asked.

"So do you smart guy…" Aoko said.

"I'll get to it afterwards," Kaito replied, "let's go before we're late alright?"

They stopped at a crosswalk and Aoko was talking about a rumor she heard.

"My father seems to think that Kid is someone we know," Aoko said.

"What someone like me?" Kaito asked.

Aoko broke into a laugh and Kaito felt almost annoyed he wasn't suspected a bit.

"No way!" Aoko said, "You aren't Kid…"

"And why am I not suspected?" Kaito asked faking to be hurt by the comment.

"Well Kid is a thief and you couldn't steal a thing in your life," Aoko said, "I mean we're childhood friends and you aren't the type."

"Point taken," Kaito said, "I can see why you'd think that…"

'Wow how wrong she is…' Kaito thought.

"So about the other night…I can't get that girls face out of my mind…I feel so sorry for her," Aoko said, "How do you do it?"

"Well Death is normal in this world…as heartless as that sounds…" Kaito said, "I mean it's not easy for me either but…it's become a common occurrence…"

"Yeah," Aoko said, "I hope her mother will be okay soon…it's hard to lose a family…I mean…uh…"

"Don't worry about it," Kaito said smiling at Aoko, "I don't mind the subject anymore…"

Aoko smiled and the light turned so they began to walk.

They heard a screech of tires and ran over seeing a child on the ground.

'Another one…or was this an accident?' Kaito thought.

He saw a black car drive off in the distance and Aoko dug her face in his chest sad.

He held her there and looked at the distance where the car was now gone.

Meanwhile…

"So Conan did you hear about the dance?" Amy asked.

"I've heard of it…" Conan said.

'She's going to ask me isn't she?' Conan thought.

"Well I don't have a date," Amy said.

"I want to go with you Amy…" Mitch replied.

"I'm asking Conan," Amy said.

"I can't make it…" Conan said, "Rachel is going out of town and someone has to watch Richard…"

"Ah…" Ami said, "Are you coming Ai?"

"No I have to stay home that night…I'm sorry Amy," Ai said.

"It's okay…" Amy said, "I'll go with George and Mitch than…"

They saw the show they were watching turn to a news report.

"This just in there was an accident that has occurred. The victim was a 10 year old child…his name and description are not being released to the public until the family has been told stay tuned to this station for new updates…" The reporter said.

The classroom began making noises.

"A kid our age?" One asked.

"I'm scared…" A girl said.

"My mom told me to be careful…" Another boy said.

'Another attack of a child…' Ai thought.

'There's a chance this was an accident but I doubt it…' Conan thought, 'I should call Kaito and see if he knows…'

The teacher turned off the TV to avoid scaring the kids anymore.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Conan asked to the teacher.

"Go ahead," The teacher said.

Conan bowed and left going to the bathroom.

He made sure he was alone and pulled out the badge.

"Are you there?" He asked talking through it.

Meanwhile

Kaito was in the hall of his school and heard the badge go off.

Aoko looked at him confused when she heard something.

"What was that?" She asked.

"My cell phone," he said, "I better answer it."

"Okay I'll see you at lunch than," Aoko said.

Kaito made it to room which was empty and pulled out the badge.

"Geeze kid you nearly got me found out there," He said speaking into it.

"I'm sorry…" Conan said, "We just heard about that accident on TV…"

"Oh yeah that one…" Kaito said looking around making sure no one heard him, "We saw it…"

"What do you think about it?" Conan asked.

"Well it wasn't an accident," Kaito said, "A black car drove off after it…"

"It's just as I suspected than…" Conan replied, "What are you doing after school?"

"Working," Kaito said, "but after that I'm free."

"In other words stealing another gem…" Conan said.

"Borrowing…" Kaito corrected, "Look I said I can meet you afterwards…"

"Okay I'll get Richard to let me sleep over at Dr. Agasa's and meet at your house," Conan said, "I have to go to class now."

"Have fun learning your ABC's all over again," Kaito said smiling.

"Very funny," Conan said dryly.

Kaito put the badge away and headed to lunch.

Later that night…

Kaito was watching from a rooftop as helicopters circled a building where a jewel was supposed to be.

'If this is it I'll stop part of their plans…' he thought.

He went downstairs and changed into a disguise of an old man.

The same old man was too sick to show up and sent a letter to the people in charge.

A letter that was never delivered thanks to Kaito.

He walked along the party playing the part and saw the same woman as before in a different wig.

"Such a nice night isn't it?" He asked, "When I was younger I never got invited to such fancy parties…"

"Perhaps because you don't stay for them," The woman said, "Always showing up and leaving…"

"What can I say?" He asked, "These parties get old very fast."

"So are you going after this one too?" The woman asked keeping quiet about knowing who he was for some reason.

"No I'm here for the food," He said.

"Miss Vineyard is this man bothering you?" A man asked.

"No he's being friendly," She said, "Don't worry."

"Why haven't you told on me?" He asked.

"Call me a sucker for cute boys," She said.

She walked off and Kaito sighed under his disguise.

He waited till the clock counted down on his watch and the lights all exploded in smoke.

"What?" Nakamori asked, "We checked those!"

While the smoke invaded he ran to the jewel grabbing it and left behind a playing card where it was before.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for the lovely party but I'm afraid I must go," he said, "I had fun."

He hit a button and a window broke.

He jumped off flying to a roof and hid from the helicopters.

He aimed the jewel at the moon and found it wasn't the one he needed either.

"This isn't it either…" he said.

"Ah ain't that a shame?" Snake's voice asked.

"Yes it is…" Kaito said, "That I have to see your ugly face again…seriously they have plastic surgery for guys your age too."

"Very funny…" Snake said, "You think you're so funny…let's see how funny you are when your dead!"

"Sorry I don't plan on dying," Kaito said shooting a card at Snake which blew up in smoke in his face and jumped off the roof getting away.

He later ended up leaving the jewel with Nakamori and made it home.

He saw Conan there waiting and waved.

"Right on time," He said.

"What took you so long?" Conan asked.

"Ran into a little trouble," Kaito said, "nothing I couldn't handle."

End Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy. Next time I'll try not to take so long to update I swear.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Kaito kid or detective Conan I wish I owned Kaito kid though…

*Holds up Kid Fan club sign*

Kaito: And I have no problem with that one bit.

Conan: Oh brother…can we get to the chapter already?

Chapter Seven The Webs come closer

"So you're here alone most of the time?" Ai asked.

"Yeah my mom is touring America…last time she called she was in Florida or something…" Kaito said, "so yeah just me normally."

"And I thought my parents were bad," Conan said.

"Well you get used to it," Kaito said sitting down and sighed.

"Oh so this is where the famous phantom Thief kid lives…" Dr. Agasa said, "I figured it'd be bigger."

"Sorry we don't live in a mansion…" Kaito said quickly taking the device he lost that first night of the party with the bathroom incident, "I'll take this back…"

"I wasn't done checking out how that worked," Dr. Agasa said.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Kaito said, "Besides it belonged to my dad…"

"So that jewel you 'borrowed' was it what you were looking for?" Conan asked.

"No luck…but I did run into Snake again…" Kaito said.

"Snake…" Ai said, "He's dangerous you should realize that…"

"Yep I learned that pretty quick…he actually tries to shoot me," Kaito said, "I rather get targeted by the soccer balls…instead of bullets myself."

'I still can't believe this guy is Kid…' Conan thought, 'he doesn't act like it…'

"I find it hard to believe you're kid," Ai said.

"I get that a lot…it's how I fool most people," Kaito said.

"A poker face…" Conan said.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Kaito asked.

"My mother brought it up to me once…" Conan said.

Flashback

"Jimmy where are you?" Vivian Kudo asked.

"Here," Y. Jimmy called, "I lost my soccer ball in the neighbors yard."

"I told him not to kick it so high," Y. Rachel said, "But did he listen to me no…"

Vivian smiled and walked over to the fence seeing the ball.

She saw the guy who lived there pick it up.

"Hello could you hand that over here?" She asked, "it belongs to my son and he didn't…"

"Well it's mine now…" The guy said, "Your kid's loss…"

Vivian nodded keeping a straight face even though Jimmy could tell she was angry.

"I see…well have a good day," She said.

"Yeah whatever lady," The guy said going back into his house.

"Mom what about my ball?" Y. Jimmy asked.

"He'll give it back…" She said.

"Mom?" Y. Jimmy asked, "Why are you so calm about that guys attitude?"

"Poker face…" She said, "Something I learned from a friend of mine…"

End Flashback

"So you mom knew my dad too…" Kaito said, "I think I met her once…I called her old by mistake but I was a kid…"

"Did she get mad?" Conan asked.

"Yeah…but I sort of shrugged it off…" Kaito said, "As I said I was a child back than…"

"That's my mom than…" Conan said.

"Anyways…I doubt you came to talk about the past right?" Kaito asked.

"You're right," Conan said, "That accident today…you said you saw a black car drive away…"

"Yep," Kaito said.

"That means that child was like us…and being chased by them…" Ai said.

"Possibly," Kaito replied, "As a magician you have to keep an keen eye out on the audience…"

"Another thing your father taught you?" Conan asked.

"He taught me a few things…" Kaito said, "those guys in black are like magicians always striking when there's an audience yet keeping themselves free of the blame…"

"Like your father?" Ai asked.

"Yeah they made it look like an accident…and no one was the wiser…" Kaito said, "I thought it was an accident too until I learned otherwise…"

"Maybe we can use that to predict their next move," Conan said, "We have to get a hold of that list somehow…if we only knew a thief…"

"Yeah and if Kid gets close to them he's a moving target…" Kaito said glaring.

"Well what about Kaito Kuroba?" Conan asked.

"Not a bad plan…except if Snake sees me snooping around…" Kaito said, "He'll suspect something…he knows my father was the last Kid…actually he thinks I'm still my father…"

"Yes but it's the only way…" Conan said.

"Well if it comes to that I'll just have to be careful won't I?" Kaito asked, "I won't let them hurt Aoko…"

"You care for her huh?" Conan asked.

"Kids think they know everything…" Kaito said smiling, "Let's just say she's important to me."

Kaito heard a knock on the door and Aoko walked in.

"Kaito you have company?" Aoko asked.

Kaito threw the device in a closet quickly and messed up Conan's hair rubbing it.

"Yeah just gave this kid back that badge," Kaito said, "Isn't he cute?"

Conan glared annoyed but played along.

"Yeah MISTER Kaito is really nice giving it back," Conan said smiling.

"I thought you hated being called Mister…" Aoko said.

"Me hate it?" Kaito asked annoyed at Conan, "Why would I be annoyed when he's grateful for me returning his badge that'd be rude Aoko."

"True," Aoko said, "Kid returned the jewel he stole…he left it in my dad's lunch…"

"So he nearly lost a few tooth?" Kaito asked.

"It's not funny…" Aoko said glaring and pulled out a fish.

Kaito freaked out and smiled.

"No not funny at all…" Kaito said dully, "How horrible."

Aoko put the fist in his face and he hid behind a counter which made Conan laugh at him.

Kaito glared at Conan for a moment.

"Is he okay?" Kaito asked, "I mean he didn't eat it did he?"

"No," Aoko said pleased Kaito was behaving now and put the fish away, "He saw it before he ate it…but the nerve of that Thief…"

"Yeah that's really a rude thing to do," Conan said.

'Not like it was planned…I was in a hurry…' Kaito thought.

"Well at least he agrees with me," Aoko replied, "Anyways I brought these notes over too for tomorrow."

"Oh thanks Aoko," Kaito said.

"No problem," Aoko said, "Well I should get back home I'll see you tomorrow."

She left and Kaito glared at Conan.

"How brave of you…hiding from a fish," Conan said dryly.

"They're evil…and their beady little eyes…." Kaito said, "Ah whatever…look don't you have a bedtime or something?"

Meanwhile…

In a warehouse across town Snake walked in with black smoke all over his face.

"New look?" Vermouth asked, "I like it…"

"Shut up!" Snake yelled.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Vermouth said.

Snake glared at her and she closed her eyes not caring.

"So you still can't kill a simple thief?" Gin asked.

"For a hired killer you really aren't that good are you?" Vodka asked.

"He'll run out of tricks sooner or later and when he does he's mine!" Snake yelled.

"So what did you call us here for?" Vermouth asked, "I'm sure it was more than tormenting Snake."

"The list is almost done," A mysterious voice said from a phone, "I'm adding a new name to the list one you know quite well Snake…"

"You mean…?" Snake asked.

"You can't kill Kid so I'm sending someone who can," The voice said, "You're ordered to help Gin and Vodka with their jobs."

"But he's…" Snake started but knew it was dangerous to argue with him, "Yes sir…"

End Chapter 7

A/N: Who is the mysterious person being sent after Kid? And how long till Conan and Ai are targeted…Well I don't know yet myself but it's getting harder and harder for them as time goes by.


	9. Chapter 8 New Assassin

A/N: I don't own case closed or Kaito kid though I wish I did. He's cool *cough* anyways onto the next chapter and sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter 8 New Assassin

Kaito sighed as he sat at a café table after school. He was looking and hoping the black car would drive by since he was close to a playground.

Unfortunately he had to pick a day where mostly every car had to be black.

'Geeze you'd think it'd be easy…' he thought, 'This is all that little detective's fault.'

He still was surprised that the kid was Jimmy Kudo the famous high school detective even after all this time.

'A drug that can shrink someone to a kid?' Kaito thought, 'I have to say that's pretty devious…'

Not to mention the drug was created by 'Ai' or Sherry as she had been called.

If he hadn't seen it for himself he wouldn't' believe it.

Of course he could say about a jewel that could grant immortality not that he wanted it. All he cared about was getting it first and stopping his fathers killers.

He sighed and stirred his coffee with a spoon and sighed.

He checked his messages and saw a text from Conan asking how it was going.

"Geeze kid I'm doing my best here…" he said.

He understood though why Conan couldn't be there to help due to some case the 'great' detective Richard Moore was on.

That and he was alone at home.

He closed his phone after sending a text back and closed it.

He left the café after paying and walked down the street.

He heard a girl yell and saw someone running at him.

He noticed that the guy had a purse and put his foot out.

The guy tripped and hit the ground face first.

The guy was alive as he was groaning and Kaito picked up the pink purse.

"That is not your color," He said, "I'd try navy blue or something but pink not working out."

He heard footsteps and saw the girl walk over.

She had long blonde hair in a braid, green eyes, a black dress and black high heels.

She was pretty cute too but he was trying not to think about that.

"Thank you for getting my purse back," She said, "I was worried I'd never get it back."

"No problem," Kaito said, "Pink wasn't his color anyways."

She giggled at the comment and nodded.

"No it's not that's for sure," She said taking her purse back, "I'm just glad someone stopped that man."

"Well I guess I was at the right place at the right time huh?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, anyways my name is Raven Igogi," She said.

"I'm Kaito Kuroba," He said.

"Kuroba?" Raven asked, "Are you related to Toichi Kuroba?"

"Yeah that's my…I mean he was my dad," Kaito said.

"Wow…" Raven said, "I mean I heard what happened back than it was horrible…"

"Yeah," Kaito said.

He heard his phone go off and sighed.

"Say I know we just met but I owe you for getting my purse back…" Raven said, "Do you want some coffee?'

"No thanks," Kaito said, "I just had some…besides I have something to take care of at home."

"Alright," Raven said, "Well perhaps you could at least point me to an motel?"

"Yeah that big building with the blue paint is a good place if your rich…" he said, "And there's a smaller one to the north."

"Thank you," Raven said, "I'm just visiting a relative and they're making me stay in a motel."

"Sounds harsh," Kaito said, "Well I hope the visit goes well," He said.

He heard his phone go off again and sighed.

"I better get this before my friend tries to hurt me," He said and ran off.

"Bye," Raven said.

**Raven's POV**

She watched the boy run off seemingly having some sort of argument with whoever was on the phone and walked towards the big tower motel he pointed out.

'Toichi Kuroba's son…' she thought, 'I wonder if…no that would be too simple…'

She checked into the hotel and pulled out a cell phone.

"This is Champagne," She said, "I've arrived and will start my mission."

"Good," The boss said, "I want you to find out who Phantom Thief Kid is and kill him we can't have him in our way."

"As you wish," Raven said pulling out a gun from her purse, "I'll find him for sure and eliminate him."

She hung up and smiled.

End Chapter 8

A/N: So there you have it Chapter 8. I know that the choice of Raven's organization name is pretty weird but it fits her. Anyways please read and review but please no negative comments unless they have some constructive criticism in them. Anyways will Raven figure out Kaito is Kid? We'll have to wait and see.


End file.
